


DREAM SMP SHORTS

by blubrryavalanch



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, First publish, Panic Attacks, Philza is a guilty father, this shit is sad maybe, tommyinnit has a panic attack, wilbur Soot gets died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubrryavalanch/pseuds/blubrryavalanch
Summary: This is one of my first works on here and I’m still trying to figure out how all of this works?I’m not one to write actual books so I do one shots or short stories and I hope you all enjoy!
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my book? Uhm, honestly, if you want to, you can leave some requests for me to write in the comments and I’ll get to them when I can?

I’m open to ships, non-ships, angst all of that.  
And yes, I can do smut too, though I may keep that to do another book. Just depends. Additionally if I do any ships, I will not write problematic or non-con ect. I respect all the creators and what they do. 

I hope you all enjoy!


	2. A Week Is A Long Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning  
> Mentions of scars  
> Panic attacks

The panic bubbled in Tommy’s throat as he stared at the wall of lava. Feeling the eyes of his abuser bore into the back of his head. His hands starting to shake before he slowly looked back at the other.

Dream was grinning, stepping closer to the blonde who took a fearful step back. The heat against his back the closer he got to the lava.

“Tommy, you’re stuck here.. you and I are going to have so much fun, just like before!” Dream chuckled. Finally having an opportunity to not be alone any more, and with Tommy? This here is a double win.

Tommy shook his head quickly, taking in a shaky breath as he looked anywhere but Dream.

That only made his situation so much worse. Dark walls, small and close. It’s too small. Too small. 

They were like the final control room. Small, dark. Too small. Too dark. He wants out! He needs to get out!!

His eyes started to water and his ears started to ring as images started to flash in his mind. Finally, with a choked out sob, he turned to the wall of lava and screamed out. For Phil, for Tubbo, for anyone. 

Of course, no one could hear it. The walls muffling any cry for help. 

He felt a hand grab his arm, making him scream and jump away. The lava grazing his skin and immediately burning to the touch, he jumped away from that too and landed in Dream’s arms.

“Hey, hey, calm down. You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Dream attempted to sooth the youngest but was shoved back as Tommy collapsed to the floor, hands reaching to grab his hair as he continued to choke on broke, panicked sobs. He was too desperate to want to beg Sam to hurry the fuck up and get him out of there.

Dream stood back and watch Tommy fall into a panic attack. Simply staring at letting it ride out. The poor boy was pulling his hair, clawing at his arms and the older of the two let it happen, not bothering to kneel down and even attempt to help him. He rose a brow with a smirk.

Dream tilted his head slightly before he trailed over. Nudging the blonde with his foot. No reaction. He bent down to pick Tommy up and move him to sit against the wall of the cell.

Looking at his arms, he grabbed a hand and lifted it to get a closer look. Fresh claw marks, welting red in anxiety, past scars from a couple of battles and a series of them against his wrist from what he assumed to be during the exile.

He blinked a little, dropped the others arm before grabbing his face instead to look at that. Then once again, letting go, standing upright and turning to walk to the lectern. Turning around to face the blonde, he leaned against it and waited silently.

This will be a fun week.


	3. Icarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short for a chapter but I don’t write a lot lol. Again, if you guys have requests, comment and I promise they would be longer

Wilbur was like Icarus. You remember that story, right? A boy building wings of wax, only to fly too close to the sun and lose all that he’s worked for, even himself.

Wilbur was like Icarus. A boy building a city, only to fly to close to the sun and lose all he’s worked for, even himself.

Dream was like the sun, burning away the wax, burning away all of Wilbur’s fundamentals, ideals, trust, love and life. Destroying his mind and corrupting his soul to watch him fall in the water below. To watch him drown.

Wilbur was like Icarus, flying too close to the sun. People tried to warn him. He didn’t listen. 

Wilbur was like Icarus, feeling the wax melt into his back, scorching his skin, scorching his mind. 

Wilbur was like Icarus. You remember that story, right?

Now he was searching in the dark, trying to find the sun again. Trying to discover all that he’s lost. He can’t figure it out. He doesn’t know how to build his wings again.

Trying for help, everyone is frustrated. No one enjoys him as they did before.

What did I do wrong?

Why won’t they let me stay?

Why won’t they stay?

Wilbur wasn’t Icarus anymore.

Tommy is like Icarus. You remember that story, right?


	4. Keep Making Me Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death  
> Sword  
> Mentions of impaling

Philza stood in the same room as him. Staring back at his tired, insane son. What had become of the boy he raised? The man he became? Was there something wrong that he had done to make him come to this?

No, of course not. He couldn’t stand and blame himself, that’s not what’s right. It’s not what’s needed.

“It was never meant to be.” Wilbur repeated the same words the former King Eret had spoken years ago on the first war. Slowly turning around and slamming his hand against the button against the wall.

Nothing seemed to happen in a beat. It quiet before there was soft hissing of the tnt sparking to life.

Suddenly, the wall caving in on itself, explosions sounding and ringing in their ears.

Wilbur being knocked back by force, landing in Phil’s arms as they both stared through the broken wall at everything that had just occurred.

People running or warping away. Screaming barely heard over the sounds of booms and crackling.

Wilbur pushed off his father to stand up, smiling widely as he rose a hand to salute to his now destroyed country. Phil on the other hand stood in shock, completely baffled by what he witnessed.

After the explosions settled, you could hear the screams louder now. Everyone frantic to figure out what the hell just happened. Wilbur dropped his hand before pulling out his sword and turning to face his father.

Though smiling, he had hurt in his eyes. He knew he had done wrong. That he was at fault for this. But of course, he had to destroy what he had first built himself. Destroy what had grown corrupted. Raising the butt of the sword to Phil, his father slowly took the sharp blade from him. 

“I understand I’ve disappointed you, dad..” Wilbur whispered softly, holding his hands up to show he wasn’t going to do anything else.

Phil looked to the sword before slowly shaking his head, stepping forward. “Everything you’ve done... has never disappointed me. You’ve never disappointed me.” Raising the sword and swiftly pushing it forward, impaling the brunette straight in the chest.

Wilbur Made a soft choking noise, tilting his head forward and coughing up blood. Phil then pulled the sword away, tossing it to the side before catching Wilbur as he collapsed.

Wil, gasping and coughing for air which had quickly filled with his own blood stared up at his father. Phil stared down, holding him close, a sad smile in return. 

“I love you, Wilbur.. keep making me proud..” he whispered softly, leaning down to press his forhead against his sons as he heard the last dying breath and the body go limp. Letting a couple tears fall from his cheeks, he lifted his head up, taking a deep breath, only to see his last two youngs arguing and aiming weapons to one another.

What has this family turned to.


End file.
